FireSide Conversations
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a Jate fic, from the ep. S.O.S. My own take on the scene at the end between Jack and Kate. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it! Stupid Michael for showing up right then and stopping them from kissing! Grr!


…

_A Jack/Kate fic._

…

_Disclaimer: Don't own Lost … never will. _

…

_A/N: So, I'm still working on season two, but I skipped ahead to this episode 'cause I wanted to see the Net scene, and the end scene where he says he's not sorry she kissed him … and yeah, this is basically my version of how that should have gone. I might also do a fic about the Net scene, haven't decided yet. I've still got 3 other Jate fics I'm working on, as well as another Skate fic. _

_Ah, too many stories, not enough hands. _

_Anywhoo … enough out of me and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, they can hear me," Jack said, and Kate wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her, or himself.

She sighed, contemplating whether or not to bring it up, but it had to be done. This tension between them had to end, she couldn't bear it any longer. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were before she'd been so stupid.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," she said softly.

He was quiet for a while, too long for Kate's liking, and she was beginning to think he hadn't heard her, when he finally looked at her and said, "I'm not."

She turned her head quickly, gazing at him in only partially hidden wonder. She couldn't stop the next words from coming out of her mouth.

"Why?"

Jack chuckled at that, staring back at the small fire they'd made.

Kate remained silent, waiting for him to "make the first move", metaphorically speaking, anyway.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me, Kate. I just … I wish I knew why you ran away. I mean, knew for sure … I certainly have enough ideas – theories, anyway – mulling about my head. I mean, everything that was happening with Sawyer, it could have just been transference. You wanted to kiss Sawyer, but I was there, so you just closed your eyes and pretended it was him, but then when you opened them again, you were disappointed. Or there's always the temporary insanity card, that's always fun. Maybe I was a really bad kisser, and you didn't know how to let me down gently … am I getting at all close, Kate?"

She met his eyes, wanting to cry at his heartbroken expression.

Shaking her head, she shifted so that she was facing him fully. "None of the above. I didn't wish I was kissing Sawyer, while I may have thought I was going crazy, you made me stop feeling that way before I kissed you … and you're definitely not a bad kisser, Jack."

A sad smile graced his lips before disappearing into his normal solemn expression. "Then why did you run, Kate?"

She sighed again. "Because that's what I do, Jack. I run. Ever since I was 24 … it's just what I did. Every time something bad happened, or was about to happen, I got out of there. If I did something bad, I didn't wait around to get punished for it, not after …"

She trailed off, momentarily overwhelmed with her memories of a life she'd rather forget.

She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, blinking away the tears.

"When I kissed you that day, it had a lot to do with me freaking out, and what happened with Sawyer was part of what was freaking me out, but me kissing you had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with you, Jack. This whole time … us being stuck here on this island … you've been the only constant. The only one I felt like I could trust completely. And for the most part, you can look past my history, the things you know about me, and treat me like a normal human being, and a part of me loves you for that, but …"

Kate trailed off again, her eyes widening this time. "Oh. Crap."

It was a few seconds before Jack realized her "mistake".

"Uh, Kate … did you just say you love me?" he asked her, his hand still on her shoulder.

She buried her face in her hands, trying to turn away from him but he pulled her closer to him, so she did the mature thing, and hid her face in his chest.

"Kate, can you please look at me?"

She shook her head violently, and he heard a few sniffles. He knew she must be crying, so using his manly, hard-core doctor strength, he pulled her back from him, and then grabbed onto her waist before she could run again.

"I love you, Kate," he said suddenly, and her head snapped up.

Covered in dirt, sweat and tears, her hair in need of a few decent brushings, Jack thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Don't say that," she said, catching him off-guard. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

He regarded her sadly for a moment before bringing one of his hands up to her face and stroking her cheek tenderly. He cupped her chin with two fingers, staring into her deep eyes.

"I love you, Kate. I think I loved you from the second you threatened to throw up onto my wound," he said, causing her to giggle, which he found surprisingly girly on her. "I think I'm going to love you for a very long time, and I don't want to miss out on any of that time, so I need to ask you a favor."

She gave him a slightly confused look before she finally nodded.

He leaned his face close to hers, until they were breathing the same air, and her eyes were drifting closed when he spoke in a soft tone. "Don't run from me."

She blinked once before closing her eyes completely, and then after a moment's thought, closed the remaining distance between them, molding them together at their lips.

He moved the hand on her chin to her hair, threading his fingers through the thick locks and resting them at the back of her held, holding his place with her as their lips and tongues met passionately. His other hand remained on her hips, and he gripped the material of her pants as she wrapped her arms around his neck and back.

They both began sinking to the ground, wrapped up in each other completely and desperately, when they heard a noise too close to them, followed by rushing footsteps.

_Dammit, what now?_ Kate wondered as Jack stood in front of her protectively, cocking the gun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Tada, the end! _

_For now, anyway. Might do another chapter later, but for now it's finished. _

_So, what did you think? Love it, Hate it? _

_Tell me, pretty please!_

_Until next time …!_


End file.
